The Beginning of Beginning
by msnomnom
Summary: Thrust into a new world, Harry must learn to survive the strange world while holding the highest status there. New adventures and new friendships, along with political and powers he never known he had before, and maybe just maybe along the way, he'll learn to love also. Emphasis on AU/SLASH- HP/TR; SS/LM; among others.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning of Everything

CHAPTER ONE- The Beginning of Everything

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR and no profits was made from this. This is purely for fan-fiction purposes. Inspiration from Kyou Kara Maou (at least the starting of it...and maybe some of the later episodes).**

* * *

Harry wondered why he always ended up in troublesome situations without meaning to. He blamed it on the fact that troubles seems to find him instead.

Here he was, walking toward the park like one of the usual day after he finished with the chores at the Dursley. Harry's plan was to sit at the park and enjoy the quiet time alone, away from his crude relatives. But what he saw at the quiet park he knew he couldn't just let it pass.

Bullying.

The Dudley goons were at it again. The whole goons consisted of Harry's cousin Dudley, the leader (the no brainer), and his friends: Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon. The lot of them likes to bully whoever they can get their hands on in the neighborhood. Of course, Harry had his fair shares of bullying from the Dudley goons that he now know to dodge them when he sees them. In other word, run like you never ran before. It's a coward way, but he consider five boys against one wasn't fair anyways.

The Dudley goons today has decided to pick on Ian McGee, one of Harry's classmate. He's not particularly on friendly terms with Ian. They passed each other in the halls at school and they both said their greetings, but they never actually became friends. The Dudley goons and Ian has yet to notice his present. This is when Harry thought that he was in a bind; should he help or should he just pass by. Before Harry could make the choice, his eyes meet Ian's.

"Ganging up on someone again Dudley?" Harry said. He silently cursed his sense of honor.

The goons all turned toward him. Dudley looks a bit nervous at seeing Harry. In the past, he have had moments where things happened unexpectedly when Dudley was picking on him. Like one minute Dudley would be punching him, the next he would be completely flat on his back several feet away from Harry. This happened every time he couldn't get out of their grips and it had made Dudley to be overly cautious of him.

"Oh, looks who's here. It's the little freak. Are you coming back for some more beating?" Piers said, smirking all the while. Harry wanted to punch that smirk off his face.

Harry stood his ground and said, "Not really. Just thinking about helping a friend out." Ian has yet to say a thing. He was still cornered to the wall near the bathroom.

Maybe he should have put things in a better way to avoid the fight, but for all he knew, it's useless to negotiate with the goons. They came after him then, drove a kick into his stomach and shoved him against the wall. It knocked the wind out of him and left Harry gasping for breaths.

"You just had to stick your nose into where it doesn't belong Potter." Dudley sneered at him. Harry noticed that he kept his distance from him and let his goons have their ways with Harry. He glanced around subtly and noticed that Ian McGee has disappeared and there wasn't even a single soul in the park at this time to help him. Harry cursed under his breath. He'd at least expected McGee to help him, not just turn his back on him and ran off.

"Five against one is really brave Dudley." Harry retorted, all the while struggling against the hands that held him against the wall. That earned him another punch to the gut. Maybe he should really keep his mouth shut in these kinds of situations.

One of the goon said, "Why'd you come and save him anyways? You guys friends or something? Or are you secretly fucking each other?" The rest of the goons snickered at the crude comment. He let them laugh at him, their grips slacking as they went on. Harry took that opportunity to yanked one of his hand out of their grips and draw back a fist to pay them back. Malcolm staggered at the hit to his jaw, momentarily loosen his grip to let Harry make his escape.

He ran as fast as he could before they could grab a hold of him. Harry turned his head mid-run and saw they were still chasing after him. "You're not going to get away Potty!" they yelled after him. Harry was faster than them due to his lean stature and that gave him a bit of a lead before them.

He picked up his speed, his stomach cramping from the lack of oxygen and the aches from the hits earlier. Before long, he came across a dark tunnel to the side of the road. Harry ran into it and hid behind one of the carved in wall there. He was panting hard from the long run as he stood in the dark. The next moment, he could hear the footsteps of the goons coming into the tunnel and he almost groaned out loud.

"Come out Potty. We know you are in here."

Harry must have the worst luck ever. If they catch him now, they're going to beat him up like a pulp. Holding a hand over his mouth he tried to breathe quietly so they won't notice him and try to calm his fast heart. The next thing he knew, a strong force was pulling him from behind. He staggered a bit, and turned his head to look behind him. He saw nothing but a black distorted space.

The force was so strong then that he was unable to do anything but to hastily grab the corner of the wall to pull him away from it. His fingers became slicked with sweats from the efforts. Harry desperately used all of his strength to pulled, but no matter what he does, he can't hold on any longer as one by one his fingers let go of the wall. As his head, shoulders and back are suck painfully inside the strong vortex, Harry let out a scream and darkness took him.

* * *

Harry landed hard on his back the next second and his visions remained blurry for a while. When he tried to open his eyes and moved a bit, he thought he was going to throw up. Harry laid back down with a groan. He stretched his arms and legs out, and lie spread-eagle for a while until he feels like his stomach has settled. Opening his eyes, he had to shield it from the bright sun with one of his hands. There's nothing but the bright blue sky above him. Harry turned his head to the right and saw that he was laying on the dirt ground. He can see the greens from where he was at, abundant of trees are all around him and when he turned his head to the left there was a cottage of some sort with smoke billowing from its chimney. The atmosphere smells so clean and unpolluted.

He staggered slowly to his feet. Once he had his footing, Harry looked around. There's no way this could be the tunnel he was in or any places that he known near where the Dursley live. So where was this anyways? The bare lands and the vast scenery made it seems like he was on an island of some sort and not in London anymore.  
Though, he can't figure out how he would've been transported here from that tunnel. Harry was a bit glad to have gotten away from Dudley's gangs, but now he's once again in a bind, with no clue to where he was.

His t-shirt and jeans clings to him like skins. He is dirty from head to toe from the dirt and sweats. He tried to dust the dirt from him as much as possible as he stood there thinking of a way to get home without freaking out too much.

A women carrying a basket with colorful fruits of some sort came down from the slope by the cottage. She wore the strangest clothes. Like the women who wore those medieval costumes on TV that he saw at the Dursley. Some sort of blouse and a long skirt that drags on the ground as she walks.

"Excuse me...," he started to say.

The women suddenly let out a scream that made Harry jumped. She dropped the basket she was carrying, started to point at him and continued to yell.

He decided to try again, "Ah, excuse me, I'm really sorry if I scared you. I only wanted to ask where I was. You see I just...landed here and just wanted to find a way to go home. I don't have any intention of causing you harm or anything like that..."

He stopped his rambling and stood there in alarm as more people are pouring out of the cottages in a hurry. He took a step back when he saw those carrying farming tools like spades, hoes and sickles with them and are brandishing it towards him. They were whispering angrily among each other. Harry had a hard time figuring out what they were saying. It all sounded to him like it was in a different language.

"I really didn't mean any harm...OUCH! Wait a minute, why are you throwing rocks at me?"

He put both of his hands up to shield his face from the stones. Warding himself against stones and mud, he backed away from them slowly, thinking he should leave this place for now. When he turned, a farmer was there, thrusting a spade that looks like a gigantic fork at him, blocking his exit. Why in the world is this happening to him? He didn't do anything other than trying to ask some questions. Not only that, the people here doesn't seems to understand a word he says no matter how many times he tried to talk to them.

Harry was getting desperate as the time dragged on, the strange people continued to yell at him while he was trying to explain to them of his situation. Then he heard a powerful commanding voice and all at once the people stopped yelling and thankfully the rocks throwing stopped with it.

Harry gave a relief sigh and turned around to see who his rescuer was. The man was riding on his horse. His clothes are of the same design as the villagers, but they are more expensive looking and better in quality. Unlike the villagers, the man doesn't hold any farming tools or rocks. Instead, he's wearing a long sword at his side. The man climbed down from his horse and made his way over to Harry with an elegant gait that Harry could never in a million years acquired. He signaled for the farmers to lower their farming weapons, spoke a few words with them and then turned to look at Harry.

The man was tall, about 6 foot 3 with a muscular body. His hair was a dark-blue that shines in the bright sun and he has the most riches bright blue eyes Harry has ever seen.

He's not short by any chance. Harry's actually about 5'7 at his age, but he still needed to strained his neck when he look up at him. "Umm...thanks for stopping them."

His eyes scrutinized Harry for a few seconds before he took out an odd stick that looks like it was broken off a branch, pointed it straight at Harry and said a few words. Harry stepped back in alarm. Surely he wasn't going to beat him with it or anything? The next thing he knew, his head felt like it was going to explode from the pain and pressure.

"Oww..." Harry moaned in pain and dropped weakly to his knees, his hands clutching his head. He saw the man lowered the stick and the pain faded away slowly. Then the different sounds came into him like waves all of a sudden and Harry could finally understand what the people were saying.

"Can you understand me now?"

Harry let go of his head and looked up at the man in amazement. "So you do speak English!"

Harry gave the man a tentative smile in relieve. "Anyways, I'm glad we can understand each other."

He was secretly pleased and relief at the same time now that they can communicate with each other. Harry felt the tension drained out of him a bit. "Can you tell me where I am? I suddenly ended up here and I have no clue how to get home".

"What the," the man frowned and looked down at Harry, "here I was thinking you looked promising, but did we get a simple idiot for the King this time?"

Now it was Harry's turn to frown at him, "What do you mean an idiot. I just met you and you called me an idiot! You don't even know who I am."

Harry stood up and glared at him. He'd always have a bad time at controlling his angers.

Before he could say anything else, the villagers suddenly shout, "The wizard is standing up!"

They held their farming weapons ready and pointed them at him once again. Harry reared away from the spades that was about to poke him in the eyes. "He's speaks in a different language and appears out of nowhere. He must have used his evil magic to get here to destroy us. Quick! Get the children inside!" One of the villager shouted.

"Oh my god. He's going to burn our village down!"

"Wait wait. He's still young, maybe he doesn't know any magic yet. We can capture him and sell him for gold!"

"Men get your weapons ready, if he does anything attack him right away. He's still young, but remember he might be able to use magic!"

"People! Calm down. Look, Lord Evan Rosier is here. He can help us capture this Wizard and keep us from harm!"

What the bloody hell are these people saying?! Harry can't even figure out where the punctuations go in their sentences; it sounds like English, but his brain can't parse it. They all set up their dangerous weapons and sidled towards him with a do-or-die look on their faces. Harry unconsciously stepped further back away from them. However he look at it, these people are hostile towards him, and he don't have a clue to of what to do at this moment.

"People, just calm down." The man called Rosier, spoke. "He doesn't understand anything yet. If we use this chance to explain to him..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence when the rhythmic sounds of poundings reach us from a far. The sounds throw everyone in confusion and they all looked around for the source. The sound is familiar- like hoofs: several horses galloping along the ground, their mighty hoof beats like the earth rumbling.

"Harry!"

Hearing the voice, Rosier immediately jumped on his horse and bent down to grab ahold of Harry, settling him on to the back of his horse. "I expect nothing less from them, but I didn't think they would catch up to us so soon." Rosier said and kicked his horse into a gallop, going the opposite direction from the voice. Harry hurriedly grabbed on to the man's waist and hang on for dear life as the horse rode on faster and faster. The sounds of the villagers became distance as they rode further on.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" Harry asked, panicking once again.

"To the village nearby. I have my crew of men there that can fight them. I'm outnumbered and with you in tow, I can't fight them straight on." Rosier answered. "I have to get you away from here far from their crutches."

Soon they were riding into the dense forest. Harry had to duck his head from the scattered tree branches so they wouldn't hit him in the face as they rode on. "What do you mean, Sir?"

"I'll explain everything to you once we get to safety." Rosier answered crisply.

Harry bit my lips from asking anymore questions. His grips tightened around Rosier's waist when the man picked up speed and we burst through the forest glade. He had to squint his eyes shut in a hurry due to the brightness that assaulted him.

"Harry!"

Someone calls his name again, and he turned his head to look.

Bright Emerald eyes locked with Obsidian and his heart lurched in his chest at the sight of the tall warrior riding on top of the dark stallion, his jet black hair sway with the wind, revealing his strikingly handsome face as he rode his horse toward us. He was almost like the white knight or should Harry say almost like the prince in a fairytale, riding to his rescue. Several riders rode behind him, dust billowing behind them as they were galloping toward us.

"Get away from Harry, Rosier!" The Knight bellowed, his sword drawn and ready to strike.

In just a few minutes, they have gained speed and has us surrounded, blocking our exits. Rosier had to pull hard on his reins to stop his horse from crashing into the nearby Knight. The action startled Harry, made him momentarily loosen his grips on Rosier and the next thing he knew he was thrown off the horse and landed flat on his back. His vision turned hazy for a moment and he had to gasp for breaths at the sudden rough landing.

"Damn it. Stay down there and I'll rescue you soon, boy!" Rosier cursed out loud.

Rosier unsheathed his sword, heavy sounds of metal clashing against metal was heard then. He lifted up his head and saw the Knight fighting against the man called Rosier. Harry could tell they were both masters at their sword skills. No one yielded to anyone. They strike at each other in incredible speeds, leaving no room for anyone to intervene.

"You'll never get your hands on him, Rosier!" The Knight shouted, striking hard at Rosier all the while. Rosier narrowly leap back to avoid the sword point of the Knight.

While both of the men were fighting, the others soldiers urged their horse over and one of them dismounted to helped Harry up.

"Um...Thank you." Harry said, as he stood. The man bowed his heads at him and then quickly mounted his stallion once again. The soldier unsheathed his swords while the others spread out around Harry as if to protect him. Harry can feel the aches in his body from all the things that has happened as he stood there, staring at them in disbelieve. Do people use sword anymore these days?

Rosier glanced at us in the midst of his sword fight with the Knight and called out, "I see you came prepared, Lord Riddle! Don't you think it's a waste of your skills to be used by _that _lot?"

"Only you would think that, Rosier." The Knight who was known as Lord Riddle answered. "Unfortunately for you, my love isn't as single-minded as yours." The other seems confused at what the Knight was saying, judging by the frowns on their faces.

Some of the soldiers charged up to the Knight, intending to help him. Both the Knight and Rosier split apart at the multiple entries.

Rosier face twisted upon hearing the knight's retort, he among them was the only one who understood what Riddle was saying. "Enough of this!" He said angrily, pulled out the odd looking stick once again and pointed it at Lord Riddle.

Harry could tell that the soldiers were cringing back upon seeing the stick. To Harry surprise, the Knight also raised a black stick of his own from his other hand and pointed it at Rosier. They both shouted at the same time.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Rosier stick was suddenly forced out of his hand and it flew into the hands of Lord Riddle.

"You'll pay for this Lord Riddle!" Rosier shouted. He pulled yet another stick from his pockets and called out, "Bombarda!"

Before anyone could react, an explosion ringed out immediately after he said the word. Harry was suddenly tackled to the ground and a heavy weight landed on top of him as if to shield him. Slowly he opened his eyes, his ears ringing from the explosion. Dust was billowing all around them, making Harry raised a hand to cover up his mouth and nose. He coughed several times when the dust entered his airway.

"Be patient for a bit-I'll come to save you soon!" Rosier said to him as he took the reins of his stallion again and twisted the horse away from the knights, being forced into retreat knowing there was no way he was able to get to the boy.

"Save me...? I don't even know if I'm being kidnapped by the good guys or the bad guys right now!" Harry yelled at the retreating figure. The soldiers around them got back to their horse and mounted them, intending to give chase.

"Leave him!" A voice spoke next to Harry's ears. "Our priority right now is get His Highness to safety." Apparently, the one who tackled Harry to the ground to protect him from the explosion was the Knight, Lord Riddle.

Surely by His Highness they did not mean him? He's just a 15-year-old boy, who was unfortunate enough to have landed himself in these weird situations. But he's still just a regular high school boy, Harry. Or so he would like to believe.

As the bright green eyes met the relief obsidian orbs, Harry just knew in his heart for some odd reason that this Knight will set all things right and will risk his life to save Harry from anything. The most intense gaze of the darkest obsidian orbs he has ever seen seemed to touch his heart like no other before.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 1 re-edited by me, until I can find a beta. Apologize for the grammatical errors. Let me use the excuse, English is not my second language :). I do realize that this is somewhat similar to KKM. No need to remind me or PM me about it. I have stated it in my disclaimers. This fic will have a twist to it, and will not follow KKM episode by episodes. I am twisting it and incorporating Harry Potter's into it. It is not a cross-over...since KKM characters will not be in it.  
**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2- The Solemn Promise

CHAPTER TWO- The Solemn Promise

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR and no profits was made from this. This is purely for fan-fiction purposes. Inspiration from Kyou Kara Maou (at least the starting of it...and maybe some of the later episodes).**

* * *

"Your Highness, are you alright?"

The man called Lord Riddle asked, as he helped Harry sat up. Harry stared mutely at the man, still feeling a bit unhinged after what happened. Harry didn't know if the man was referring to him. But it was obvious that the man _was_ speaking to him, since he hasn't take his eyes off Harry. The obsidians continued to silently inspect him for any kind of injuries. The brows furrowed and a small frown appeared on the handsome face when Harry didn't give a respond. "Your Highness?" Lord Riddle prompted again, a bit of concern leaked through his voice.

"Your Majesty?...Do you mean me?" Harry asked in a bewildered tone.

Lord Riddle gave him a tiny smile at that, "Yes, Your Highness."

He helped Harry up from the dirt ground, one hand settled on his shoulder and one hand held on to Harry's other arm to help steady Harry when he staggered. Lord Riddle easily towered over Harry with the height of about 6 foot 2. He appeared to be in his early-20s with sharp features and fair skin, and thick black hair that settled at the length of his nape. He could be mistaken for a top model in London and any pose he'd do would be considered to be fantastic. Some would definitely be fascinated with his handsome features, but to Harry, he was…attractive-especially those dark obsidian eyes that seems to see straight into his soul.

The dark eyes stared down into Harry's bright greens, speaking in a serious tone, "I know it is a shock after what had transpired Your Highness, and particularly so early after your recent arrival to our kingdom, but you must believe me when I say that you are our King."

Harry's mouth dropped open and he stared at the man. The word 'King' whirled around in his head and the meaning completely flew over his average teenage mind. He let out a nervous laugh and told the man, "Um…I think you are mistaken, Sir. I-I don't think I'm the person you are looking for". Harry stammered out at the end.

The grip on his shoulder tightened for a fraction, but then immediately let up, "No, not the wrong person. I would know right away." Lord Riddle said, eyes flashing with hidden emotions too fast for Harry to decipher.

"Harry, you are…"

Before the man could finished his sentence, he was interrupted by the rhythmic sounds of hooves. Lord Riddle immediately pushed Harry behind him and once again unsheathed his sword; the nearby soldiers did the same, following the lead of their leader. They all turned toward the direction of the sounds.

When Harry peaked his head out from behind Lord Riddle and saw a group of riders heading toward their directions. He asked, "Is it that man, Rosier- something, coming back again?"

"No, they are with us." The tensions in Lord Riddle body relaxed marginally as he answered Harry. The man lowered his sword and signaled for his group of soldiers to do the same.

"Lord Riddle!" A man's voice shouted as his horse came to a halt in front of them. The man was yet another strikingly handsome man Harry had ever met. The silky almost white blond long hair, flowing gorgeously down the man's back as he descended from his horse. The sharp grey eyes and the perfect face, and a body that's nine times the size of his head at its full height when he came to a stop in front of them. The man's intense grey eyes immediately landed on Harry, making him unconsciously gripped Lord Riddle's shirt and half-hid behind him.

"Your Highness!" The man exclaimed, and immediately knelt in front of Harry, his group of soldiers following him.

Harry was at a loss. How was he supposed to answer someone who calls him Your Highness? Added to that, it was uttered from the mouth of an ultra-handsome 30s something man in his prime at that! The beauty emanated from the man left Harry somewhat speechless.

He glanced at Lord Riddle in distress. Luckily Lord Riddle answered for him, "Lucius, his Highness has yet to grasp the situation. Please do stand up, I'd say you are upsetting him with the gesture."

"Whatever do you mean?" The man, who is known as Lucius asked as he stood up. "Have you not explained everything to His Highness yet, Lord Riddle."

Lord Riddle sighed, "I was in the process, but was interrupted," he said and gave Lucius an irritated glance. "Never-mind that, Lucius. Rosier got a hold of his Highness before we could reach him."

"What?! Rosier did?" The man Lucius exclaimed. "Your Highness, did that vile man do anything to you?" Once again, Harry was treated with yet another roaming eyes, the grey one this time, as they inspected him from head to toe for any signs of injuries.

"He did something with that stick of his…" Harry thought back.

"THAT STICK OF HIS?!"

Harry jumped at the sudden outburst, too startled to continue. He stepped closer to Lord Riddle.

"I knew it! That vile, horrendous man! How dare he violate Your Highness like this?" The man, Lucius rambled on angrily.

Lord Riddle gave Harry an exasperated glance, as if to say 'look what you did'. "Lucius, would you calm yourself…"

"How could you stay calm about this Lord Riddle? After what that man did to His Highness…" Lucius went on, pacing back and forth in front of them and waving his hands around angrily. He was muttering to himself. Harry could heard make out some words like 'disgusting creature, traitor, and Avada Kedavra'.

"His Highness meant Rosier used his wands."

"His wands…" That stopped Lucius in his mid-pacing. His face flaming as he glanced away from them and then back again. "Ahem…right. His wands. As you were saying, Lord Riddle?"

Lord Riddle gave another long sigh, and somewhat in an annoyed tone, "before you continue on Lucius," he turned to Harry, "Your Highness, this is Lord Lucius Malfoy and I, Lord Tom Marvollo Riddle. I am one of your vassal." He bowed his head to Harry and then tilted his head in Lord Malfoy's direction. "He is also one of your vassal and will be serving directly under you. He is known as the Advisor and the Assistant of the King. He will later teach you what you need to know about our world."

"Ah, um…Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Riddle." Harry said. The words 'Lord, King and Your Highness still whirled around Harry's mind.

"Oh no, no. Simply call me Lucius, Your Highness. It would be my honor." The man gushed. "I do apologize for the late introduction. I was simply too happy to have finally meet Your Highness that I completely forgot myself." Really, the man never stopped to take a breath. "I regret that you ran into Rosier, Your Highness, but I am so glad that you're safe! I have been anxiously waiting the day that I would at last be able to meet you," he says dramatically, and once again dropped to the ground on one knee, looking up at Harry with adorning eyes.

Lord Riddle finally had had enough when Harry kept quiet and looked even more disconcerted, snapped out, "Lucius! Now is not the time for this. We must depart and leave this place at once before Rosier and his crew of men decides to strike back."

Lucius immediately stood up at that, his face took on a more serious expression. "I have forgot myself again with all the excitement of meeting His Highness. We have been urgently summoned by Severus to the nearby village, one that falls under our jurisdiction, Lord Riddle. We must ride fast to his aid." He stalked over to his brown stallion and mounted as he continued to speak, "The village has been attacked and set on fire by the neighborhood village of the Muggles. In one way or another, they are stealing the provisions from our villages. The on-going fire has begun to burn the nearby lands as well."

Lord Riddle listened closely and nodded to his group of men to mount their horses before he turned to Harry, both of his hands settled onto of Harry's shoulders. For some odd reason, Harry found his touch comforting and not at all uncomfortable. "I know you are confused with everything that has transpired, but we have urgent matters to attend to before I could fully sit down and explain everything to you. I beg you for your patience, Your Highness. Would you ride with us to the village for now? Lucius and I will do our best to fill you in on the situation along the way."

When Harry looked unsure, Lord Riddle said, "I promise to protect you at all cost and the best I can." Harry glared at him then, did he implied that Harry was a coward? Lord Riddle shook his head lightly, understanding what went through his head. "I do not mean to offend you with that statement. I do understand however, that you are new to this and is unfamiliar with how we deal with arising situations. Until you familiarize yourself to this world and learn ways to protect yourself then I will be at your side until then, to protect you. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, accepting what the man said, "I understand. I will come with you. But on one condition." Harry said, looking up at the man and then glance to where Lucius was.

Lord Riddle titled his head to the side, "Yes, Your Highness?"

"You must call me Harry instead of 'Your Highness'. All this 'I'm your King and Your Highness is giving me a headache." Harry answered and when the man looked like he was going to protest, Harry continued, "Until you can explain everything to me, I want you to call me Harry for now...please."

Lord Riddle smiled at him then and nodded, "As you wish, _Harry_." The man eyes flashed bemusedly and did it seems like he all but purred out Harry's name? Whatever it was, it made Harry's heart did a little skip in his chest. "Then, please do call us by our given names also."

He smiled tentatively back at the man before the both of them mounted Tom's stallion and rode toward the village.

* * *

The road was long, they have been riding for hours it seems. Harry had no way of telling time so he had no idea how long it has been. His bottom was getting uncomfortable and not to mention numbed. When Harry shifted around for the tenth times or so, trying to get comfortable without alerting the man in front of him, Tom asked, "Do we need to stop and let you rest for a bit, Harry?"

Embarrassed at being caught, Harry hurriedly said, "No, no. I'm fine."

Tom chuckled, "I know your bottom must hurt by now. It is your first time riding a horse, correct?"

Upon hearing what Tom said, Lucius inquired, "Do they not teach you how to ride in school, Your Highness?" The man had adamantly refused to call Harry by his name, stating that it was improper and so on. Lucius turned to Tom, "Why did the Founder choose such a world for…"

"This is not the place for that, Lucius." Tom intervened. Lucisu immediately nodded his head in agreement. "So your Highness, do they not require horse riding to be one of your curriculum?"

Turning to look at the man, Harry answered, "Ah, no. Um…We don't have classes like that. We have motor vehicles to take us around now a days."

Lucius took on a contemplating expression as he mumbled, "mo-tor- ve-hee-cle?"

Harry had to grin at that, "It's hard to explain, but it's how we get around. Horses are mostly for…recreational enjoyment these day in London or anywhere else for that matter."

Lucius still looked befuddled, "London?"

"That's right. A part of England. On that note, where are we by the way if not in London? America maybe? After all, you guys speaks fluent English. Where are you from Lucius?"

Lucius gave him a bit of a dubious look, "I am from…this country."

"You were born in England too?!" Harry exclaimed, suddenly glad someone was at least from where he was. The peaked around Tom's back to look at the man's face, "Are you from England too, Tom?"

Tom was silent then and Harry thought he wasn't going to answer him, but he ended up saying something so shockingly, "Harry, this is not England."

What? This isn't England?

Did he just say that this isn't England?!

"Then why is everyone speaking English? Are you American then?"

"We're not." Tom answered.

"What?!" Harry asked, his voice a turning a bit hysterical. Did they mean to tell him that he was not even in England? How on earth did he end up here then?

"This is not England, Harry. This isn't even the world in which you were born and raised." Tom said, his tone calm and soothing, as if he was trying to not distress Harry further. Fat load that did. Harry was in full panic mood by then. Just a few hours earlier Harry was in London, England, but now where was he? He did not even know what day, month or year it was.

At Harry's sudden silence, Lucius glanced at Tom worriedly and then toward him in concern. "Please be calm, Your Highness and I will explain everything to you."

"Fine. It's about time you explain things to me. All this I'm your 'king' or 'Your Highness' is not making any sense to me." Harry huffed.

"Your Highness, your soul should have been born in this world approximately 20 years ago. However, due to the height of the First Wizarding War and the mere casualties we were dealing with, along with the chaos that spanned after the War took on a stasis, or perhaps the Founder had felt some ill-will presence intending to harm Your Highness; he concluded in the end to send your soul to another world." Lucius explained, "We followed the Founder's instruction and sent you the other World. So Your Highness was born from your current father and mother, and have grown up in that world. Though, you should have become an adult safely in the other World, recent circumstances had led us to summon you back…"

Harry's mind is in jumbled. "But I don't have a current father and mother anymore. How was I supposed to know about all of this?"

Tom jerked his horse to a stop, and turned his upper body to look at Harry, "Do you mean to tell us that your parents are dead?" His brows furrowed as he gazed at Harry. Lucius looked even more distressed. "Do you mean you have been all alone, Your Highness?"

Harry shook his head, "Yes and no. My parents are dead yes, my aunt and uncle told me they died when I was little." His eyes clouded at the mention of his relatives. "I have been living with my aunt, my mother's sister."

Tom tightened the grips on his reins upon witnessing the dark look on Harry's face. "And how have they been treating you." Harry gave him sharp look at that.

"Surely they love you like their own, Your Highness?" Lucius inquired.

Harry let out a short laugh, "They hate me since I was small just to let you know. No matter what I do they continued to hate me for unknown reason. But, I guess it's because I was fostered on to them all of sudden."

Lucius looked more and more distressed, "We should have asked the Founder to summon you back if we have known. I am so sorry, Your Highness."

Harry shook his head again, "Never mind that, I'm used to it." When Harry saw the strained expression on their faces and when Tom looked like he was to comment more on the subject, Harry shot the man a glare, "I don't want to talk about it."

Both of them took the hint and the horses moved on once again.

"So I traveled through a tunnel connecting to both world and fell out onto that place where we were earlier?" Harry changed back to the subject they were on.

"That is correct. By our calculations, we should have been able to summon you into our kingdom- into the capital, even. However, summoning someone from another world is a difficult task you could say and you have somehow landed on the outskirt of our kingdom, close to the borders where the Muggle resided. For that, I am very sorry, Your Highness. But I am glad that you made it here save, our guards at the borders spotted you and reported to Lord Riddle, who immediately set out to meet you." Lucius smiled at him, "We are now within our own territory, so there is no need for further worry. Please at least be at ease until we reach the next destination."

So the sudden distorted space that appeared out of nowhere, while he was hiding in the tunnel was because they had used magic to summon him here. "Be at ease? But are you guys sure I'm the one you're looking for?"

"No, I felt strongly that I could not be mistaken about you from the moment I first laid eyes on you, Your Highness. Your features are remarkably similar to the previous King. That sublime, pure-emerald, and unclouded bright eyes and that lovely color with which you were endowed from birth…"

He actually said lovely. Harry shifted uncomfortably behind Tom. That word should be used for someone like Lucius instead of him?

Lord Riddle turned his head and glanced back at Harry, making him glance away in a hurry, his face flaming. Tom cleared his throat, and Lord Malfoy stopped his mid-complimentary.

Harry did noticed that the man did look a tad bit embarrassed under Lord Riddle's glare.

"Ah right…Ahem." Lord Malfoy cleared his throat and continued on, "And besides, you are proficient in our language, which makes it all the more obvious that it is no mistake. What Rosier did to you…I deeply regret, but he drew out the language store deep within Your Highness's soul with his magic from what Lord Riddle have informed me."

"How is that possible? I mean can you really do that with magic?"

Lord Malfoy smiled at him and patiently explained to him, "All souls have a store of memories from the 'lives' they have lived. Of course, ordinarily the door to those memories are shut, and they are able to use only the knowledge they have learned in their new 'life'. But that man wrenched open the door and forcibly extracted a portion of the sealed memories. What savage, foul, unprincipled magic he used on you!"

Harry nod timidly in response to that angry outburst at the end. He thought back to the moment when that man Rosier had used his wand and pointed it at Harry at the beginning. So the man's magic was the cause of his intense pain then.

Harry snapped back to the present as Lucius continued his heated tirade, "It's outrageous! I'm glad that the man had enough skill in him to not make a mistake when he forcibly did it. To think what would have happened if he had revived unnecessary memories!" At this he glanced at Tom as if to make his point.

From his position on his stallion, Tom said calmly, "Rosier did what we would have done when we reached Harry, Lucius. He was only one step ahead of us. Though," he paused and glanced back at Harry, eyes somewhat soft, "We would have used a more tactful and a less violent way to retract that portion of His Highness memories." He turned back to the front and urged his horse forward. "It is due to Rosier that we are able to speak freely to High Highness now, otherwise, we would have to wait until we are back in the Kingdom to properly use such magic on him."

Lucius huffed and returned to what he was saying, "In any case, the fact that you understand the language of this land is proof that Your Highness's soul comes from this world." He nodded his head in conviction.

Harry gave a quiet sigh. Both Tom and Lucius has somehow fully believed that he was their 'Highness' without needing other proofs. "This is all a bit much for me to grasp at the moment, but how about we just leave it at that for now. I will eventually sort everything out in my head." He admitted to them. "So when you say circumstances has forced you to summon me here, what circumstance are you speaking of?"

"The Second Wizarding War, Your Highness."

"A war?!" Harry exclaimed, "What do you want me to do in a war? And what are we waging war against anyways?"

"Muggles, non-magical people." When Harry still looked confused, Lucius elaborated, "in other word, the Humans."

The silence descend on them with the exception of the horse hooves striking the ground as they continue onward.

"….Humans. Um, which one?" Harry asked after his initial shock.

"Not which one, Your Highness. We must annihilate all the humans who are hostile towards our country and burn their countries to cinders. In order to do so, we need a leader-we need Your Highness's powers as our ruler."

Annihilate humans and burn their countries to cinders? Annihilate humans!? Harry thought hysterically. Surely not. Surely it is a jest, Lucius must be making a joke with him. But when Harry glance at the man, the serious and earnest expression told him that he it was not meant as a joke.

"What?!" Harry shouted. The horses around them jarred into movements from his shout and the riders had to immediately pull the reins tight to control them. Harry hurriedly tightened his grips on Tom's waist. He had momentarily forgotten that he was still riding on the horses after what Lucius informed him.

"Harry, calm down." Tom said soothingly. "Lucius, is this the best time to tell him this?"

"Ah…Maybe we should wait until we arrive at the next village, Your Highness?" Lucius tentatively questioned him.

"Wait a minute. No, we are going to clear this up now." Harry said. "Are you saying that we need to kill humans, Lucius?! Then you'll have to kill me too! I am human after all, however you look at it. And you guys too! Although, you look a bit different compared to the average humans, you guys are still humans too, aren't you?" Harry said in a rush.

Lucius shook his head, "No. Your Highness is definitely one of us, you are a Wizard, part of the Wizarding World and the King of the Dark Kingdom. We are different from the Muggles because we live a longer life and we have indefinitely magic at our commands…"

Harry didn't hear the rest of what was being said. "The same what as you?"

"A Wizard, of course, from the Dark Kingdom."

Harry let out another laugh of hysterical. The soldiers around him might really think he is a crazy person at this rate. No way. He did not just that say that Harry was a Wizard.

"I'm a Wizard…and what am I supposed to be the ruler of?"

"Yes you are a Wizard, King of the Wizarding World and ruler of the Dark Kingdom."

Oh boy, the Dark Kingdom. For some odd reason, that sounds really ominous to Harry, but it completely went over his head. More importantly, he was a wizard! He can do magic! Now he was grinning like a fool.

Lucius was starting to look at him in concern again, "Get a hold of yourself, your Highness. Please calm down."

"I am calm." Harry said, "Now, are you really sure I'm a wizard?" Harry asked excitedly then his expression fell, "I'm sure you are mistaken. I can't do any magic. Not a blip." But then Harry thought about it and he remembered the weird things that happened unexpectedly in the pass. "How do you prove that you're a wizard?"

"You can't do any magic now because you haven't had proper teaching yet, your Highness, but once you do you'll be able to control the elements at your will." Lucius said and he looked thoughtful, "Of course, we'll have to give you your wand back so you can fully utilized your magic. But sadly, in the midst of our haste we did not think to bring your original wand to you."

He would have to learn it then? Harry thought glumly. Tom glanced back at him and upon seeing his glum expression, chuckled at him. "I'm sure you will pick it up quickly, Harry."

"If you say so." Harry said.

Lucius nodded his head in agreement. "So Congratulation on become the eighteen King of the Wizarding World and the ruler of Dark Kingdom, your Highness!" He said it with so much joy reflecting on his face that it was almost blinding. The soldiers around them voiced their congratulation, joining in with their leaders.

Oh boy, he really is calling Harry the King. But 18th is a good number, right? Suddenly, the rest of what he said came back to him. Harry could feel the sweats dripping off him. The situation became clear to him then because they are really expecting him to step up the mantle and be their ruler to wipe out all humans, or Muggles as they called them. That's in a million ways, impossible. There is no way Harry could do something like that. Why couldn't his enemy be a single person, or some kind of viscous creatures that he can slay instead? Instead, he's supposed to annihilate the humans. Wait, does that mean he's the bad guy in this word?! This must be a lie!

He must have spoken that out loud because Lucius answered quite adamantly, "It's not a lie, Your Highness! You truly are the King. Congratulations, you are the King starting today!"

Harry stared at him balefully and then turned away, "This is too much. I-I must be dreaming." He slumped forward, resting his forehead against the strong and warm back of Tom.

"Lucius, let's stop the discussion for now and let Harry rest." Tom stated and Lucius nodded his head in agreement when he saw the weary expression on their King's face.

"What kind of situation have I found myself in this time?" Harry whispered forlornly to himself.

"Harry, don't stress over it too much at this time. Don't forget that we will be here with you, walking you through it if needed." Tom said encouragingly. "Whatever happens, I know you can handle it. This is your World, Harry. Welcome home."

His reassuring calmed Harry somewhat and Harry said quietly, "Thank you."

* * *

The horses continued to gallop forward. Tom has been continually encouraging the horse to keep to a run, not once stopping. Harry's bottom was starting to ache pretty fiercely after what seemed like hours and hours.

"Speaking of which, rather than the long ride, isn't there something that will get us to where we want to go in a flash without having to gallop on horses at reckless speed? We could use magic to _zoom!_ Fly there instead!" Harry said, excited at the aspect of magic getting them there faster.

Lucius forced- cleared his throat and said, "Magic is not so omnipotence like you thought, Your Highness."

"What? But can't you just wave your wand and make everything happen?"

Tom chuckled quietly at his questions and Lucius looked at him a bit baffled, "That is a much exaggerated way of saying it. Magic here is more reserved for combat, Your Highness. More highly advance magic, such as the one used to summon you here, requires several magic users to combine their power before they can successfully summon you."

Harry grumbled a bit. So what he seen on TV was all a lie?

Tom spoke up then, surprising Harry. The man has been silent only speaking when necessary. "To put it simply, magic in this world requires energy usage, Harry. We are wizards and can cast magic, but it proceeds to exhausts us after excessive usage, you could say. So magic here is only reserved for extreme situations."

"I see." Harry feels a bit glum at the aspect. He thought that knowing how to use magic was more excitable then this. "I wonder if I could do any magic, if at all."

"Your Majesty's magical powers are several time my own. In any case, the generations of Kings have had powers that would instill fear in even the Gods." Lucius gushed. "Lord Tom Marvollo Riddle here, is one of the highest practitioner in the Kingdom."

"Lord Malfoy is also one of the highest practitioner in the Kingdom, Your Highness. Do not let his old ramblings defer you from thinking so."

Harry giggled at the affront expression on Lucius's face.

"My Lords! The village is ahead of us." One of the soldier from the front announced. Harry and everyone turned sobered at the announcement.

They urged their horses forward and Harry gasped. Up a head of them the horizon was dyed red. The village, their destination in that direction was burning, waves and waves of smoke billowing from the fire. The fires seemed to have spread to the surrounding areas, burnt trees collapsing and turning the grass into cinders. From the distance, Harry could hear the screams of the villagers and the heavy metal against metal, like swords clashing against each other.

They pulled up to the group of soldiers standing guard near the entry of the village. Harry's eyes landed on the tallest person in the group of the soldiers as Tom helped him descend from the horse. The sharp and cold obsidians immediately gaze over at him critically, making him shivered uncomfortably. This is the first time he'd seen such an overtly apathetic person since he came to this world. His long black hair, is partially tied to his back. The pleasure-less eyes scrutinizing Harry are a dark obsidian, like Tom, but there was less warmth there. His furrowed brows gave him a generally displeased appearance and somewhat dour look.

"Your Highness, This is…" Lucius begins to speak, but was cut short by the man.

"…Your Highness…this?" His interest piqued, as he titled his head and gaze at Harry from where he stood. Harry can't tell if his brows are more furrowed then before, perhaps they are and as his scowl becomes more apparent.

This? What's with _this_? But before he could object, the man went on to almost a holler, "Are you saying that this is the new King?!"

He even has a deep and silky sounding alto voice. Women would melt just by hearing his voice. Standing between the three ultra-handsome men, Harry was feeling quiet intimidated. After all, he was just an average-looking teenage young man that has nothing to compare to these men. That long-leggedness is a trait in all the Wizarding World perhaps. The new man in the group was by far 6 foot 5 or so, he was even taller than Tom. Their height, shoulder-breadth and weight are-wait, when did he care about their bodies?

Then when he glanced away to the person walking up to them, Harry really did have to admit defeat. At first glance, he thought it was Lucius, but wait, his face is too young to be Lucius. Harry had to peek over at Lucius just to be sure that man was still there. He gaze drifted back to the blond, at least his physique is on par with the blond, but when compare his features to the blond, Harry willingly admitted defeat. Blond hair smoothed back on his head, revealing his overly handsome face. There was like a glow to him when he walks toward them, or maybe it's because of the dazzling blond hair of his. Transparent white skin, bright grey eyes, he's definitely related to Lucius.

"Father! You have returned. Uncle Severus and I have been worried. " The blond said. Lucius immediately engulfed the young man in a hug. "Yes, how are you, Little Dragon."

The young man struggled out of the hug, "Father! How many times have I told you not to call me that?" "Yes, yes. Draco then."

The blond finally noticed Harry standing by the side, "Who is this? Surely this is not who I think it is?"

"You certainly thought right, this is His Highness, Harry." Lucius stated proudly.

The son, Draco sneered at Harry, looking at him up and down. "Surely you jest, Father? He looks like a Muggle no matter how you look at him. Are you going to welcome this Muggle whose linage we don't even know as our King?"

"Draco! Do not be rude to his Highness and watch your tongues." Lucius sharply reprimanded his son.

Draco quickly looked toward Tom, a guilty flashed across his face before it disappeared. Apparently, the blond was Lucius son and the ultra-tall guy with a dark demeanor is Severus Snape who he heard about before coming here.

"How do you expect me to follow someone who looks like him?! Judging from his filthy Muggle appearance; he has neither the intelligence nor dignity to become a King." The son pointed a finger at him, eyes filled with disgust.

Harry cringed backed a little at the statement. Remembering for an instance the same tirade of verbal abuses from his relatives. Hurt flashing quickly over his features. He quickly schooled his expression into emotionless one before anyone could see it.

"Draco." A voice snapped out and whatever the young man intended to say next, his mouth closed immediately in an instant. "Watch your mouth. I will not tolerate disrespect towards His Highness."

Harry, surprised at hearing the sudden sharp voice coming from Tom, he glanced to his left and saw that Tom had his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against his horse and glaring awfully hard at Draco. When the eyes shifted toward him, they softened considerately.

"Your Highness, please do not take what Draco has said personally. I apologized for his behavior." Lucius said apologetically. He turned toward his son, face angry "What appalling behaviors, Draco. If His Highness were not so generous, your life would be forfeit!"

Through all of this, the man named Severus has yet to say a word. Harry subtly glanced over at him and found out that the man was still scrutinizing his face. He unconsciously scooted closer to Tom. He wasn't afraid of the man or anything. Really.

"Fine then. Where's your evidence?!" The blond demands with hostility. "Where's your proof that he's the real thing? I'll never admit to this kid being the King until I see evidence."

"Kid?! You don't have the right to call me that when you're one yourself." Harry exclaimed. "I may be older than you even!"

"Well, then. How old are you Muggle?" The arrogant blond asked, crossing his arms.

"…Sixteen…I'll seventeen this July."

The blond laughed out loud. "You should just shut your mouth and listen to your elders, boy."

Harry glared at him angrily. "How old are you then?! You look like you're my age."

"I'm 24."

"…what?"

Twenty four? With that youthful, boyish look and clear skin? "Are you mocking me? There's no way."

"Ah, Your Highness. I forgot to emphasis that we Wizards age more slowly than the humans. We are usually two-three times older than what we looked like." Lucius quickly informed me, after seeing Harry's shell-shocked expression. So he's saying that the ultra-handsome faces here are 2-3 times older than Harry?! He glanced over at Tom, the face of an early-twenty man. Could he possibly be in his 70 to 80s? Tom gave him a wink and a tiny smile, like he knows what is going through Harry's head.

"Enough of this non-sense, Lucius. Help me control the fire. It has spread far more than I could manage myself." The man Severus Snape has finally spoke. "Lord Riddle, if you could keep guard for us. I am in the process detaining the ones who attacked the village, but I'm afraid they have reinforcements." Without waiting for confirmation, he mounted the white stallion nearby. The others followed after him, including Lucius and his son.

After he secured the reins in his hand, he glanced down at Harry, "If he is to be the King, then I must see proofs that he is truly the one." Then he shifted his gaze over to Tom, "No matter how much of a look-a-like they are, I will not accept it until he can demonstrates to me his powers, and when he does, I will truly accept him as the King."

With that mysterious declaration, the man urged his stallions toward the fire, the others following him, leaving Harry and Tom behind with his group of soldiers. Harry was going to ask Tom what the man meant, but Tom spoke before he could.

"Harry, stay here for a moment and I'll be back. We're close to a resolution, but there are still resistance. So please do not go where I cannot see you. There have been those who've lost their lives to stray arrows." Without letting Harry out of his site, Tom moved over to his group of soldiers.

As Tom ordered his soldiers to spread out the vicinity to the guard the village, Harry glanced around. Up ahead the fire continued to blaze, consuming everything in its path. The houses of the villagers burnt with it, part of the structures crumbling down as the fire reached it. Close by Harry saw a mother lies flat on the ground with her child in her arm, unmoving. A man with a bleeding wound, laid unconscious near the burning house. Bodies after bodies.

This is war, he realized. He just couldn't believe it was actually happening before his eyes. No matter how he looked at it, those laid dead on the ground are harmless looking villagers.

Mumbling to himself, Harry watched, somewhat numbly. "…Where and where are…I mean, who's fighting whom? Humans with humans?" They all look the same to Harry. Even if they are part of the Wizarding world, whether they are a witch or a wizard, they still look the same as humans. But here it is, Humans are transforming the Wizarding village soil to fire. "Why…"

His voice trembled, from the shock or horror or something similar. He swallowed down the bile that threatened to spill.

Harry looked to his right and saw a tent has been set up. Seeing the soldiers carrying the injured inside, it must be a first aid tent set up to help with the injured. Harry let his feet carried him to the tent. Multiple bodies lay across the grass under the tent. More and more people are carried inside as he stand there in dumbfounded surprise. It doesn't matter if they are Magical folks or Muggles, they are both screaming and crying.

A woman with pales skin and long blonde hair hurried busily to and fro by herself-helping the injured as she went. She must be a Healer.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Harry asked quietly.

The woman jumped, startled at his sudden appearance. She glance at him and was taken aback with him there. She looks like she's in mid-twenties and come to think of it, her features looks similar to the young man named, Draco.

"Oh no, Your Highness! That would be unthinkable, I can manage here myself. There is no need to dirty your hands."

"But there's more and more people being carried in, and you're only here by yourself." Harry said.

"It will be fine, Your Highness. Please return to the Lords side and command your troops."

Harry shook his head, "I don't have any troops to command. I'm sure Tom and the rest are busy. The least I can do is help you clean the wounds and apply the dressings?" He said. The Healer bit her lip and finally handed Harry a box that looks like a first-aid kit and pointed to the man near the entrance that had just been brought in. "If you could clean his wounds for me and apply pressure to the bleeding wounds."

Harry gave her a nod of understanding and moved over to the man in questions. He followed her instructions and began cleaning the wound and applied pressure and dressings to the bleeding wounds. His hands trembled as he did so. When he was done with the man, he moved on to the next.

The next injured victim has a large laceration on his leg, though the bleeding has stopped somewhat, but blood is still sipping out from the previous dressing. Harry bent down, intending to help the man change the dressing. "Don't touch me!" The harsh voice stopped him in his track. "I-I was just going to help you change the dressing." Harry explained.

"Don't touch me!" The man repeated. "You're going to kill me either way, why bother with the fake sympathy! There's no way you guys would let us live."

Harry stared at the man, "I…I'm not going to kill you or anything…"

He tries to scoot away from Harry, but ended up clutching his legs and moaning in pain. "Are you a Mug…I mean a Human?"

He glared at Harry, "Of course I am, don't put me together with your freakishness people! Damn you, kill me now if you're going to kill me." He reminded Harry of his Uncle at the rudeness.

Now it was Harry's turn to angry. "I'm not going to kill you! I was just going to disinfect your wounds!"

"Disinfected? Don't pretend to be good guys _now,_" He spits at Harry's feet. "You guys would never help humans! You cursed lot kill humans, that's why we're returning the favor."

Harry stared at him in disbelieve, "The people in this village are humans too aren't they?! If the witches and wizards kill humans, then how come those people are alive! You're the ones who came to destroy the peaceful lives they worked hard to build!"

They attacked a Muggle Village, turned their swords on Muggles. Shot arrows at them while they were Muggles themselves.

The man's feature twisted in pure hatred, "Those who lives with you lot becomes traitors and deserves to die no matter what! They deserve what they got!" The touch of hysteria surface in his voice, perhaps from the pain and blood loss.

A sudden explosion ringed out outside of the tent. The foundations of the tent shaken by the force. Yells and sounds of war cry once again surfaced.

The man in front of Harry laughed, "Hahaha. The reinforcement have arrived. The Mercenaries. They'll kill all of you for us!"

Before Harry could ask him what he meant, he heard Tom calling out his name in a desperate and worried tone from the outside. "Harry! Harry! Where are you?!"

He ran outside the tent and stopped in his track. Men were fight in close combat with their swords, some are using their wands while others tried to desperately to defend against the magic onslaught. The remaining villagers ran for shelter, seeking places to hide. The children screams in terror in the background.

"There you are, young King." An amused, familiar voice comes from above him.

Harry whipped around at the man sitting on the chestnut horse on top of the hill. "Rosier! Is this your doing?!" He was accompanied by three horseman.

The man smirked at him, "I merely gave them a suggestion that this village has supplies for them and abundant of things for them to steal. Huh, you got a pretty good memory for remembering my name. And here I thought at first you were a mere simpleton."

No one has yet to notice that Rosier was here. He glance back to the front of the village and saw that Tom and Lucius were struggling in their fight with the reinforcements from the enemy's side. Some of the soldiers are down on their knees, unable to so much as move.

"…Are you the cause of their sudden weakness?" Harry questioned the man.

Harry is not sure whether or not to consider Rosier an enemy. Though he seemed hostile toward the general magical people, Harry have to say he's rather kind to him. When he first met, he interceded for Harry with the strange villagers then, and he taught Harry the language too.

Rosier smirked at him, "Let me teach you something, Young King." He held up his sword, showing Harry the hilt of it-there lays a bright ruby. "Certain gems in this world can be used for magic-sealing. With the proper charms, such as magical phrases like incantations, prayers, words, etc…applied to them, they can be activated to seal a wide range of area." He glanced away from Harry and back to the front of the village, "Hence it's why none of your underlings can seem to use magic right now."

Harry frowned at the man, "You're actually a Wizard, aren't you? I saw you used your wand."

Rosier's eyebrows raised, and he scowled as he answered curtly, "A long time ago."

"Then why do you hate the magical folks so much when you were once one of them? Why do you purposely interfere, Rosier? What have they done to you?"

Rosier's eyes flashed with cruel glint, "Because I hate them. I hate the Wizarding lot to death. I am sick of their ways. That's why I'm going to save you from their clutches, Young King. Now, let's hurry and leave this place."

Harry stares at him in confusion, "Save me?"

"You were brought here unwillingly were you not? They will coerce you and craft you into the King they wish, while hiding in the shadows to control you like a puppet. The King of the Wizarding World is meant to fight with the Humans and with us Mercenaries. Do you think you can take on that burden and hatred, Young King? You will be corrupted and ruined after they are finished with you. Someone like you, so innocent and a young human will be made into that. Appalling, isn't it? Don't you think it's a bit too much?"

He's the only one who Harry realized to have recognized him as a human. From the beginning and until now. He never questioned if Harry was a Wizard or not.

"They need a scapegoat, you see-a sacrifice to put on the throne. And for that they need a pure young man who doesn't know anything, who cannot offer any resistance or defiance. You'll be set up as the target for the hatred of all the humans who oppose the magical people; that's the only reason they need you to be the King. You're a good person, a human with no magic. That's why magic seal has no effect on you isn't it?"

"Your Highness! Don't believe a word he said…the traitor…" Lucius collapsed to the ground from nearby, too weak to move.

"Lucius!" Harry yelled in terror as one of the mercenary soldier swung his sword down at him. Tom appeared suddenly and deftly reflected the blow and knocked the soldier out with the hilt of his sword. Tom collapsed to one knee afterward, his dark eyes seeking out Harry afterward, "Harry, run, get away from him."

Remembering the words Tom told him on the ride to here and the ways Lucius treated him with respect, Harry answered turned back to Rosier, "No. You're wrong. They're not like that. I got to know them even if not for long, but I trust that they would not do that to me." Harry said with conviction.

Rosier expression turned thunderous, "You would side with them instead the humans like yourself?!"

"But you just attacked a village of humans, Rosier! They're all human, aren't they?! Harmless humans and you are attacking them." Harry yelled at him.

Rosier shook his head, "Those who side with the magical people are no longer consider to be thought as one of us."

"I don't understand you, Rosier. You're a Wizard yourself, but here you are contradicting yourself and siding with the Muggles. You are attacking your own kind." Harry said.

"You don't have to understanding. I am here to take you away. You're a human and not a Wizard. You're only going to be turn into a victim sooner or later if you stay with them. If you take the side of the magical people, you will no longer be one of us." Rosier said, glancing down at Harry with solemnly.

Harry turned back to the village. The soldiers are still battling each other, those who can move and are not affected by the magic sealing gems were protecting the villagers from the Mercenaries wizards. Tom was helping Lucius to his feet, both of them staggering, but with determine on their faces they headed toward Harry, even if they were weakened by the gems. Lord Snape was helping protecting Draco, while Draco was help protecting the harmless children from stray arrows. How could he leave this people who are trying so hard to protect their comrades and their own people? Seeing the scene in front of him, Harry knew what he must do.

"I cannot go with you Rosier." Harry said, turning back to face the man, "I will become the next King, and then I will change all of this. I will change it so that Muggles and the magical people will live peacefully with each other in the future." His voice trembled at the beginning, but held steady toward the end as he stared straight into those blue eyes, his gaze never wavering.

Rosier stared at him, shocked into silence by what he said, but then his expression turned somewhat sad. "As you wish then, Young King." Rosier shifted his gaze toward the village and raised his sword and shouted, "Kill all of them and take what you can!" The mercenaries and the Muggles that followed them into the attack, cried out in union at the order.

Blood drained from Harry's face as he witnessed them starting to attack the villagers and soldiers more viciously. The mercenaries who were magical began to use magic in their fight.

"No! Stop it!" Harry bellowed at Rosier. "Why? Why must you do this, Rosier?!" But the man was no longer listening to Harry. He had turned his horse and was galloping down the hill. The rest of the man's soldier lit their arrows and were firing them at the unburned houses.

Tom and Lucius reached him, they were panting heavily from the exertion. "Lord Riddle, you must take the His Highness away from here, now. You are half-blooded, the magic-seal gems do not have full effects on you." Lucius said, one hand gripping Tom's arm and one hand holding onto Harry's shoulder. "You must take him back to Hogwarts."

Tom nodded, regrets and sadness flashed across his face, "I wish you luck, my friend." He began to drag Harry away, but Harry refused to move, "No! No! You can't leave them like this, Tom!" Harry cried out desperately.

Tom tightened the grip on his arm, "We must go, Harry! Your safety is our priority!"

"Listen to him, Your Highness. Please leave this place and be safe. We will handle the situations here the best we can." Lucius said, weakly and sank to his knees as Harry was forcefully pulled away from him. "No! Lucius! Lucius!" Harry cried, tears are now streaming down his face.

When they reached the horse, Tom let go of Harry's arm and pulled him into his arms, "I'm sorry, Harry, but we must leave. I cannot allow you to come to harm." His voice cracked and he tightened his arms around Harry before letting go and mounted the horse. He gripped the rein with one hand and extended his other hand out to take one of Harry's hand.

"But Tom, aren't they your close friends?! You can't leave them, Tom!" Harry sobbed out.

"They are, but you are far more important, Harry." Tom replied, voice hard as steel.

Harry stared up at him, "Why do you say that? Why am I so important when I just met you, Tom? Those people seemed to have been with you for a very long time. Why do I matter when I'm just a mere human?!" Harry shouted at him.

Tom shook his head, "I have known you for a very, very long time Harry. This is not the first time we've met. Now please, get on the horse before they catch up to us."

Harry stared up at him in confusion, but before Harry could say anything else, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a little girl around the age of ten wringing around on the ground, screaming out in pain, near the blazing fire. A mercenary Wizard stood a few feet away from her, pointing his wand at her, his face lighted up with glee while he tortured the girl. Harry didn't think of anything else, the next thing he knew he yanked his hand out of Tom's grip and was running toward the girl. He vacantly heard Tom yelling for him, but he no long care.

He threw himself against the mercenary wizard, both of them stumbling to the ground with Harry landing on top of him. Harry punched him in the face, momentarily paralyzed the man. Harry immediately got up and ran to the little girl, who was laying unmoving. He pulled her away from the fire and knelt to her side. He shook her shoulders, "Hey, wake up. Are you Ok?"

"How dare you…" Harry whipped around at the voice, staring in horror at the wizard he had knocked down. He was now on his feet and was pointing his wand at Harry, face twisted in hatred. "Crucio!"

All at once Harry felt pain like he never felt before. He screamed, thrashing on the ground when he felt like thousands of knives stabbing him all at once, taking his breath away. The pain seems to go on forever. His voice was hoarse from screaming and he laid there thrashing about with his mouth open in silent scream until it became too much for Harry; his vision turned hazy, tunneling in on him and blood spewed from his lip as he bit his tongue. Abruptly the pain ended and Harry sobbed out in relieve.

Before he could recovered, a heavy settled on top of him and a pair hands took hold of his neck, strangling him. His flew opened and his hands flew up to grip the hands around his neck. "You'll pay for that, you stupid boy! I'll cut you up so bad that you'll be begging for me to stop." The mercenary then took out a short knife, one hand still held tight on Harry's neck.

Harry struggled harder when the knife came near his face. He tried yelling for help, but the grip on his neck was cutting off his airway, his vision became hazy then. The sudden sharp pain on his forehead, made him cried out in pain. Then as quickly the pain came, it went away. The heavy weight was gone from on top of him and the hands around his neck was removed. Harry choked and took desperate gasp of breaths as he lay there.

Warm hands tried to pick him up, but he cried out in pain when they touch his over-sensitized skin. The hands retreated quickly as they came as well, but an urgent voice was calling out to him.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" Tom. It was Tom voice. "Harry, please open your eyes. Harry!"

When Harry slowly opened his eyes, Tom face came into view, his eyes clouded with worries and concern as he gaze down at him. His hands hovered over his face, wanting to touch, but was afraid to cause Harry pain. Harry coughed when he tried to speak, the blood choking, he managed weakly to turn his head to the side. The wizard lifeless eyes stared straight at him then, unblinking and Harry knew that Tom had killed him to save Harry.

He closed his eyes once again, and sobbed quietly. Something soft touch the wound on his forehead and Harry realized that he was bleeding when Tom hand came away with a soaked red cloth. Tom finally settled his hand on his head and was stroking his hair. "Shhhh, Harry. It's alright now. I'm sorry I didn't make it in time. There were too many obstacles in my way as I was trying to get to you." He said, his voice held a certain distress note to it.

"Not your fault," Harry muttered weakly. The twitching had lessen somewhat and Harry opened his eyes. "Tom, the little girl." His throat hurt from speaking, his voice still hoarse from the screaming. "Can you help me up, please Tom?"

Tom helped Harry up from the ground, he staggered toward the little girl laying on the ground. Harry reach out a trembling hand to touch the girl's cheek, "Hey, are you alright? Can you hear me?" He sobbed, as the girl lay unmoving, not even a twitched in her body. He broke out in a full wept then.

"Harry, look!" Tom urged him.

The girl eyes flicked open and her lips moved. She's alive!

"…You saved me…"

Harry sobbed out in relief as Tom said kindly, "Yes, his Highness saved you."

"…Your Highness…"

Harry shook his head, "You don't have to call me that."

"But you're…going to be the King…aren't you?" She asked him in a feeble voice. "You'll become…the King and…you'll protect us like you protected me…won't you?"

"I-I promise! I'll do my best to protect you." He'll protect this village, he'll protect all of them-that's what he promise. He promise.

Green eyes, filled with tears silently survey the scene.

Everything was still the same in the distance; people killing each other, the innocent villagers are trying to run away from the wreckage and brutal invasion, and the village continued to burn. All for the reason that they were either Muggle or Magic people. A pointless fight. How could Harry stop the hatred between them? How could he stop the mindless invasion and protect the innocents? All that talk with Rosier became pointless then because he was right, Harry was just a normal human being. How was he supposed to help these people when he doesn't have an ounce of power in him to do so?

How could he promised this girl, who was desperately wishing for his help, but not an ounce of power at his hand?

_But you do have the power._

Harry gasped. Where did that voice come from?

_I will help you. Help unleash your powers. _

You will help me? Who…are…you? Harry asked as darkness slowly took over.

_At last. _

* * *

Smoky sky suddenly darkened further, overcast with black clouds, concentrated directly above the village. A heavy rain strikes so hard upon the ground, taking the fire with it and leaving trails of smoke all the around.

Standing in the middle of the village, Harry stood gazing at the Mercenaries. Rosier was long gone from the fight, leaving two of his guard with the magic-sealing gems, the rest of the Mercenary Wizards and the neighborhood Muggles who came to invade the village together with them.

"Harry?" Tom ventures timidly, but Harry did not seem to have heard him nor turned to look at him. A blast of wind nearly knocked Tom off his feet as Harry suddenly took flight and floating in the middle of the village in mid-air.

When Harry spoke, his tone-even his voice-seems to belong to another person. Tom took an unsteady intake of breath at the tone.

"You invaded the peaceful village, killed innocents and raid their provisions. Even going as far as engaging in torturous acts and using the Unforgivables. Yet that did not satisfied you."

The war around the village paused; Wizards, Muggles and Mercenaries stared in shock and silent as Harry's power washed over them. His voice carried over them even though he was speaking in his normal tone. The bright green eyes stared at them, with so much power behind them. Thunder strikes and clashed around them and the heavy rain continue to fell.

"Is this what you desired? This pointless war? If that is the case, I cannot allow such act to go unchecked! The spilling of blood is not my intentions, but you leave me with no choice-I will punish you and protect these innocent people."

Harry abruptly extended both of his hand outward, the heavy rain drops sudden froze mid-air and then abruptly gathered and formed into multiple sphere of molten glasses in front of him. When they are completely formed, Harry thrust one hand toward the right and then his other to the left; at the same time, the spheres of water flew out in both directions. The spheres descended and quickly one by one engulfed the enemies; both the Mercenaries Wizard and the Muggles that helped them.

Screams of terror rose when they tried to get away from the water spheres, but couldn't. They were trapped in the water, slowly suffocating. And then when all the enemies were gathered all into the spheres, Harry moved both of his hands back to the center, both extended. The multiple spheres morphed into one enormous one, collecting all the enemies inside. The Mercenaries Wizards inside were desperately trying to throw off the sheet of water and others even attempted to Disapparated out, but soon they gave up because no matter what they do, they couldn't escape.

The Young King watches his enemies struggled for breath in the water spheres, but his eyes show no mercy as he continued to float mid-air.

Tom stared up in amazing at the young man.

"How does he do that?" Draco asked, looking shell-shocked as he gazed up at Harry.

"Wandless magic even. When did anyone explain to him about wandless magic and how to even channel his magic?" Lucius asked in admiration as he stared adoringly up at their King. "And controlling the elements without uttering a word of incantations is next to impossible. How is he doing without being taught anything at all…?" His stated in wonder.

"Is this enough proof, Severus?" Tom comment, amused. His eyes bright with excitement and something else.

Lord Severus Snape gazed up at their floating King, murmurs softly, "So I see, this proves the soul is genuine?"

Tom let out a laugh, "I could tell you that even without him unleashing his magic, Severus. Do you not recognize his magical aura, the distinctive thrumming of power whenever he is closed to you?" He returned his gaze back to Harry, his voice softening, "He is no doubt the King…and he truly carries the soul of _him_."

The glistering, half-transparent enormous spheres began to vibrate violently as the people inside it struggled desperately to get out. At last, Harry finally closed both of his hands, making them into fists. The water sphere immediately dissolved at the release of powerful magic and the people inside fell down to the ground in a soaking, wet heap. They laid there groaning, moaning and coughing as they tried get their breaths back.

The heavy rain suddenly vanish along with the water sphere that evaporated. Fires were well put out by now, not a single fire remained.

Harry, his radiant, bring Emerald eyes blazing, pointed at the group and declared, "Learn from your mistake, for I have been merciful this time."

Lord Snape immediately ordered his soldier to capture the prisoners and set to order his troops to help the villagers.

The young King suddenly crumbled to the ground at neck breaking speed from the sky after his self-proclaimed statement.

"Aresto Momentum!" Tom shouted and Harry descended slowly to the ground and into his arms.

"Such quick reflex and swift spell work, Lord Riddle." Lucius breathe out a relief sigh when their King was caught safely.

Lord Riddle gazed down at the face nestled in his arms tenderly. His lips brushed lightly against the cut on Harry's head. "Let's all go home, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: Whew...that was a long chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all those that reviewed. I went back and fixed the grammar mistakes in chapter 1, please let me know if you see anything that needs to be fixed in this chapter. I am in the process of looking for a beta. Until next time :)**


End file.
